


Why Shingami's eat Apples

by LuxerionLynx



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxerionLynx/pseuds/LuxerionLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot poem about why ryuk loves apples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Shingami's eat Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Really shitty poetry. Like this is really old and what happens when I don't sleep enough. Also I do not own Death Note.

Apples are juicy 

Red or Green 

Not made of sand 

Red juicy goodness

Just can't wait to get a mouthful 

Juicy red apples 

Light gives me apples 

in order to make me happy 

I would kill L so I can get more apples but I don't want to die

Red juicy goodness 

Can't wait to get a mouthful 

\-- Ryuk--

**Author's Note:**

> What was I on when I wrote this?


End file.
